Monsters
by shannyfish
Summary: When Al-Sah-him comes to Starling City and threatens those she holds dear, Felicity cannot sit idly by in the Foundry…instead, she puts herself in the line of fire. Post "Al Sah-Him". Olicity and Raylicity.


_I see your monsters, I see your pain._  
 _Tell me your problems, I'll chase them away._  
 _I'll be your lighthouse, I'll make it okay._  
 _When I see your monsters I'll stand there so brave, and chase them all away._  
 _~ "Monsters" by Timeflies featuring Katie Sky_

* * *

"No one is safe."

"Oliver wouldn't—"

"I'm not saying Oliver would, but I think we can all agree that he's brainwashed…Oliver is gone, Felicity," Diggle told her. "Al Sah-Him is what remains in his place."

She didn't want to accept it. In fact, she'd done everything to try NOT to accept that harsh reality. The last couple of weeks had been hard enough, knowing that Oliver was out there with Ra's and the League. This was not what she needed, expected, or wanted. It was one thing for him to give over his life, but his soul was another thing entirely. Felicity wished that she'd been able to bottle it before she'd left him in Nanda Parbat.

"In Nanda Parbat," Felicity whispered, unable to look at him. Tears fell from her eyes, she had been trying to hard to keep it all together, but after what had happened…after Oliver—no, Al Sah-Him using Lyla to get to Nyssa, it was just too much. It was one thing when they'd thought he had died, his body unrecoverable after a duel to the death with Ra's al Ghul…losing him like this was so much worse. "Oliver told me that the only way he was going to survive this…being in the League…being the new Ra's…was if he knew I was living my life, happy…" She shook her head and held back a sob. "I told him…that leaving him behind was going to destroy me…but I was wrong," Felicity told him as her emotions took over. "The fact that Oliver is not Oliver, that he came after OUR family, that's what's going to destroy me…knowing that he's out there…being forced to kill…to NOT be Oliver…"

Diggle pulled her into his arms, squeezing her, holding her so tightly that she wondered if he was concerned at all about her breathing. There was something so good about that hug, though, about how comforting it was. "I want you and Thea staying with me until everything blows over…" he told her.

"What about Laurel?"

"I brought it up, she shut me down."

"We can't just hide at your place," Felicity pointed out. She pulled away from him and then finally looked up at him. "I told Thea about Roy…she's going to go be with him."

"That's good…"

With Oliver, gone…and not Oliver, it had fallen to them to ensure that Thea was okay. Actually, Felicity had realized that she was even more protective of Thea since leaving Nanda Parbat. She'd always been the eye in the sky, watching Thea when Verdant was open and active. But this was different. Thea had always been Oliver's little sister and they'd always had this bond that Felicity loved, but now…it was as if Thea were her own sister. A sister that Felicity had never had. Maybe it was just because Team Arrow had become her family and she was grasping at the family that she had left.

"So, now it's just you and me," Felicity whispered. "But John…you should go and be with Lyla and Sara…" She didn't want him to stick around because he felt like he needed to be there babysitting her. Felicity didn't think that the League was going to return to Starling City. Why would they? They had Nyssa. That's why they'd come back for.

He was Al Sah-Him now.

He wasn't Oliver.

He hadn't come for her.

New tears fell and Felicity just didn't know how she was going to make it. Every day was a struggle, even more now. "I'm serious," she told him when she saw the look he gave her. "If you feel like you need someone to check in with, you can call Ray…he's going to be back tonight."

"The League could still target you…could target ALL of us," Diggle told her seriously.

"Right now, I could really care less if Ra's al Ghul came to my doorstep and shoved a sword through me," she confessed.

That didn't seem to be what Diggle needed to hear. She shook her head. "Look, you know my life…especially without the team… I'll just be here, working on projects with Ray…doing boring paperwork…except…it's digital paperwork…so you know, a lot of time on my tablet…"

"Felicity—"

"Go, John," she practically pleaded. "I'll crash at Ray's if that makes you feel better about it."

"I thought you two aren't—"

"We aren't!" she scrambled. Felicity shook her head and felt sadder. She couldn't be with Ray because she still loved Oliver. She couldn't be with Oliver because he'd joined the League…he was Al Sah-Him…Wareeth al Ghul, Heir to the Demon…and he wasn't Oliver Queen anymore. Even though he wasn't Oliver anymore, Felicity couldn't stop loving him. Sighing, she looked up at him. "Ray and I aren't together, but we're not on bad terms… He ended it because he knew I was in love with Oliver… No matter what, he's not going to be a jerk because we're not together."

"Well, you ARE still VP."

"I am," Felicity confirmed. "And I can text him now and show you that he won't have a problem with it."

"And if the League DOES come to Starling City again?"

She thought about it for a moment, it was an important question. In all honesty, Felicity didn't think she could just leave…not if she knew that Oliv—Al Sah-Him was in town. There had been a lot of thinking going on since the last time she'd glimpsed him and all she could think was…her Oliver was brainwashed…they were going to always be there…fighting for him…Ra's would try to take away everything that he didn't think Oliver should have. That's why Ra's told her to say her goodbyes to Oliver, for them to have the moment that he never did…but Felicity wasn't going to let Oliver go that easily.

She couldn't.

"I'll have Barry on speed dial," Felicity blurted out.

Would she actually call him? She had no idea. It was likely to depend on the moment. On who had come for her… It was a good plan, though, she could update Barry now and then just have it so that she didn't go anywhere strange, which she was fairly sure meant that Barry would need to run over and scope things out ahead of time just to make sure that he was familiar with things. That was something that Oliver had taught Barry, to know your surroundings…to not be surprised in the moment.

"We both know how fast he is."

Diggle had witnessed Barry's speed and she knew that he'd had a rough time processing it the first time, but that didn't change things. It was a good plan. Of course, there were always 'what ifs' and she was certain that Diggle would bring them up or think of them all. She understood it was just because he cared for her so deeply, they really were family. Felicity, Diggle, and Oliver had been the closest out of the team…of course, he'd been close with Thea and with Laurel, but that was different.

"I really don't think Thea had time to even THINK to call when Ra's attacked her, Felicity," Diggle brought up.

"Well, if that happens and I actually die…I'm putting in my request now…don't take me to Nanda Parbat…don't risk your lives…let me die…" she told him, trying to be humorous and lighten the mood, but at the same time she was serious. She really was digging a deeper hole for herself. "But seriously, let's think about this…Thea has training. Merlyn trained her. She tried to fight Ra's… My flight or fight responses are seriously tuned to flight."

"I'll think about it," Diggle said. "Let's call Barry, though…bring him up to speed…"

Felicity smirked. "Speed…"

A smile spread across his face and shook his head. "I did…" He paused for a moment. That was really the first 'happy' moment between the two of them since they'd been set with the harsh reality that they'd really lost Oliver this time. "Let's talk to Barry…and let's talk to Ray…"

"And you'll talk to Lyla?"

"And let's check in with Roy and Thea…"

"And you'll check with Laurel again?"

Diggle sighed. "Yeah…but I'm pretty sure she's still not thrilled with me."

"If she doesn't listen to you, then I'll try," she offered.

* * *

This was the hardest part.

Felicity wasn't sure if it was just because Diggle was really worried about her, for a variety of reasons, OR if it was because she really wasn't sure whether she really should have sent him away. Nonetheless, Felicity felt like it was what needed to happen. Diggle deserved to be able to put his family first and to be with them. Thea was with Roy and Laurel had made her decision to stay. Where else could she go? To Las Vegas to visit her mother? She'd just think about Oliver there…and then her mother would know something was wrong and push her for information she couldn't give. She couldn't stand that…it would be its own type of personal hell. So, she choose work and the safety of Ray.

Ray Palmer was brilliant, kind, wonderful, rich, and possibly one of the best people in the world. Felicity STILL felt bad that things hadn't worked between them. The thing was, she had wanted them to…she had been certain that they would. Felicity hadn't wanted to be in limbo with her life and Ray was so wonderful. She DID love him, but she loved Oliver as well. With everything that had gone on, there was no way for her to let Oliver go…Felicity just hadn't realized that she couldn't move on because of Oliver. Things hadn't been hostile between her and Ray, but it had been a tad bit awkward. He was such a good guy and it almost hurt her that she couldn't be with him…but her heart longed for Oliver and she was fairly sure that she'd shattered her own heart leaving Oliver behind in Nanda Parbat.

This was hell.

"You've got that torture look on your face again," Ray pointed out.

Sighing, she looked over at him. They were at Palmer Technologies working on a minor glitch with the ATOM system. Felicity had thought that the distraction would be good, but she was just more distracted. "Are you sure about this?"

"Sure about the—"

Felicity cut him off as he motioned to the chip that he was working on. "Not the suit," she corrected. "About me…being here…at the company…"

"I'm…not…quite…following."

Frustration hit her, but she knew that Ray couldn't read her mind and likely, he didn't want to jump to conclusions. He KNEW that she wasn't in the best of state because Diggle had explained exactly what was going on. She hadn't been there the entire time that Diggle had explained things to Ray, so she really didn't know exactly HOW much he'd told Ray, but she knew it was enough. "I'm worried…I'm worried that I've ruined things…between us…and I never…NEVER," Felicity said as she got herself more and more upset with every word. The world felt like it was falling down around her. She felt like she needed to claw at everything and anything in her life that she felt like she could cling to and hold onto.

Just a bit of sanity.

That's all she needed.

He stopped what he was doing and moved towards her, pulling a chair with him, and then stopping to sit next to her. "Things between us…they didn't work out," Ray said gently. He reached out and took her hand, Felicity looked at him. She didn't care that tears fell. "I won't lie. It hurts. I care about you. I LOVE you, but I'm not mad…I want you to be happy, even if that's not with me." Ray shrugged. "Maybe it's with Oliver…maybe he'll stop being evil soon to be Ra's al Ghul and will come back…for you." He shrugged again. "I know I would." Ray continued a moment later. "Maybe you and I will decide to give it a try again…later…I'm not pushing…I'm just putting it out there…hypothetical—"

His rambling made her smile and she felt better about things. She didn't think that was possible. Felicity pushed away the tears and squeezed his hand, which stopped him as they just smiled at each other. "Maybe…"

"My point," Ray said, his voice still gentle and yet firm. "Is that we have NO idea what the future holds. Anything is possible. The ONE thing that I know is not going to happen, is me pushing you away. I NEED you, Felicity."

"Thank you."

"For needing you?"

"For being so wonderful."

"I can't be THAT wonderful," Ray countered. "I can't figure the chip out."

"How long have you been at it?"

"Probably too long," Ray admitted.

It took her a moment to really take a moment to think. It was late. Normally, she'd be at the Foundry or on her way there. Now, they were disbanded, at least for the moment. Grief hit her, there was also no longer a Foundry…the police had destroyed it…and Oliver was gone. She sucked in breath and tried to cleanse her thoughts. "Let's get you something to eat…"

"Felicity—"

"I just…I don't want to think about anything," Felicity told him. "I just want to go out, eat, and talk…about everything except why you have to babysit me."

"Wait," Ray said and feigned looking confused. "I thought you were babysitting me?"

She couldn't help but smile in response. "Maybe I am," Felicity teased. "How about we go somewhere new? Someplace neither one of us has been to?"

"Food adventure?"

"Scared?"

"A little."

"I'll protect you."

"I'm counting on it."

* * *

The night had gone by quickly and Felicity had been thankful for how well Ray was doing with distracting her. As she sat on Ray's bed, she wondered if this was really the best idea. They'd agreed that it was silly not to share the bed since they could both be adults. They'd stopped and gotten some of her things, so she was in full pajamas, but it just felt wrong. It was like somehow it was teasing Ray or…well, she really wasn't sure how to think about it. Her thoughts were all a jumble.

"You've got the scrunchy shoulders."

And he was right.

God, why couldn't they make it work? Why couldn't SHE make it work? Was there something wrong with her? She KNEW that she and Oliver couldn't be together, he'd made that clear this past year and now he was next in line to be the new Ra's al Ghul. There was going to be NO her and Oliver. "I'm thinking too much…"

"Ah…" Ray sat down next to her on the bed, she glanced over to see that he was in a full set of pajamas. She actually didn't even know that he owned a full set. Dark plaid bottoms and a navy blue shirt. His hair was ruffled and she couldn't stop thinking about how adorable he looked.

God, she was so screwed up.

"Ah?"

"I couldn't think of something that wouldn't be pushing for information or that was really along the lines of 'don't do that' that didn't sound like a lecture…or just had too many words."

"Ah."

They both smiled.

"You know, I know it's likely awkward…for probably…BOTH of us…but I'm here," Ray told her gently. "I'm willing to listen…and to give you ANY type of feedback you specify."

She had REALLY screwed up.

"Right now, I'm wondering how I screwed up so badly with you," Felicity admitted. She hadn't meant to, but it was the honest truth.

"Well, in your defense…I DID call us quits…AND you really don't have control over who you fall in love with."

Felicity stared at him and tried to form the correct string of words. "I DO love you, Ray. I know I never said it…I was confused, but—"

"You love Oliver."

"Yes."

"And now he's with the League of Assassins…which sounds far cooler than it actually is," Ray finished.

"Pretty much," Felicity said before adding, "And Oliver's gone over to the dark side…"

"Well, maybe he'll come back—"

Before Ray could complete his sentence, the windows along the wall shattered inward as they found themselves no longer alone and surrounded by assassins. They hadn't thought that they'd come for her, well…they'd hoped they wouldn't. Felicity had a feeling that they may just the same. She just hadn't wanted them to break Ray's home in the process or involve ANYONE else. Of the six men that were there, surrounding them with blades of all sizes, none of them were Oliver or Maseo. She'd at least expected Maseo or Sarab, as he preferred now.

"Felicity Smoak, you have been summoned by Ra's al Ghul!" one of the assassins announced.

"Fine, then take me…but leave him alone," Felicity said as she got to het feet. Her bare feet padded only a couple of feet before Ray grabbed her and yanked her back. His hands protectively holding her by the shoulders.

"I thought the League had what it wanted," Ray spoke up.

Turning to Ray, Felicity was going to try to talk him out of what he was doing, fearing for his life. She couldn't stand to think that something happened to him because of her. He was a good man. He was also doing what Diggle had wanted, to protect her. The thing was, no one could protect her from The League of Assassins. Their whole lives were about killing and honing their skills. They were the best of the best. She didn't have a chance though and found another joining them before she could really react.

A language that Felicity didn't understand was spoken, the tone was commanding, but none of that was what captured her attention…it was the VOICE. She KNEW that voice. God, she knew it, but now…it almost seemed…it almost FELT foreign to her own ears. She turned and saw that they'd not been joined by just one other, but two. Two that she knew. Al Sah-him and Sarab.

This was it.

"Oliver," Ray spoke up. He sounded shocked, he wasn't the only one.

"He's not Oliver anymore," Felicity said sharply, surprising even herself. In all honesty, Felicity had NO idea if Oliver was there or not…if Ra's had broken or banished the man that she once loved. Right now, all she knew was that she didn't want Ray to be his victim.

"He is Al Sah-him, Warith al Ghul!" Sarab proclaimed.

"I'll go with you," Felicity stepped forward and then immediately looked back at Ray. "He's not going to hurt me…" Her voice was quiet and she hoped convincing. She wasn't convinced, but she couldn't stop thinking that Oliver was deep inside of him. That the man that she loved was still there and that he wouldn't hurt her. That she could still trust him and believe in him.

Ray being reluctant wasn't the right word, but she could tell that her knew the situation. He understood how things stood. "Felicity…"

Turning back to Al Sah-him and Sarab, she had to request it. "Please, don't hurt him."

"You will come willingly?" Sarab questioned.

"Yes."

* * *

"Leave us."

"I was ordered to stay at your side."

He almost growled in response before finally speaking again. "The task is MINE."

Silence.

Felicity just watched them. They hadn't bound her. Likely, neither of them saw her as a threat. Whether that was good or not, Felicity wasn't sure yet. All she knew was that it was obvious that Ra's had sent Al Sah-him to kill her. So far, there had been no killing. Obviously, Ra's also thought that it was possible that Oliver was still inside his heir…that he wasn't completely Al Sah-him.

"I will complete my mission," Al Sah-him hissed.

"I am commanded to witness its completion."

They went toe to toe and for a moment, Felicity thought that they were going to go at it. She remained quiet, just waiting. HER Oliver still had to be inside of Al Sah-him. Felicity just watched them, trying to look for little tells that told her that it was still Oliver. Her mind teetered for a moment, hoping that Ray wasn't out there…looking for her. They were out in the open, on a rooftop in the night, so it was actually a far too easy place for Ray to find them. Damn her, her intelligence, and her far too efficient programs that she'd uploaded to the ATOM suit. Felicity knew hat she just hoped to HOPE that Ray called up Diggle to report what had happened and was listening to whatever he was saying, since Diggle was the one who tended to think the calmest, clearest, and with the best strategy instead of just flying out looking for her.

Silence.

There was an exchange between Sarab and Al Sah-him in a language that Felicity didn't understand, but she did understand something was happening. Sarab moved away from Oliver and unsheathed his blade as he moved past her. A moment later, he had his blade to Felicity's throat. He was close and she could see a clear change in Al Sah-him's eyes. He was not happy. It was Oliver. This was far too close to being deja vu, a reminder of when Slade had her with a sword to her neck.

"We are being watched."

The words that Sarab spoke could barely be processed, let alone heard. It was lower than a whisper and she realized right away that it was all a game. It had to be. "What Ra's al Ghul commands must be done or you will face the consequences, Al Sah-him. SHE is the trade off. Either the alpha and omega is unleashed on Starling City…destroying it…or you kill the person who holds your heart. Do not make this such a hard decision. One life in place that of many." Sarab paused for a moment. "Are you Al Sah-Him, Warith al Ghul, heir to the Demon or are you still Oliver Queen?"

"You KNOW the answer to that! How dare you question my pledge!"

Sarab still had her, though, and Felicity realized that it was her life or everyone in Starling City. From what Sarab (or Maseo…whoever he REALLY was) had said to her, they were being watched. Felicity assumed that he had meant by other members of the League. Ra's had to still question whether Oliver was still Oliver or had really transformed fully into Al Sah-him and his heir. No matter if Oliver WAS Oliver or not, the math was clear. Her life would mean the salvation of the rest of the city and yet the last nail in Oliver Queen's coffin. No matter if the man she saw before her was Oliver or Al Sah-him, she loved him. She'd tried to say goodbye, but Felicity just couldn't let him go…even if she told herself that she HAD to.

She loved him.

How did you just let go of love?

Even IF Oliver and Maseo had some kind of plan that didn't involve killing her or all of Starling City, if they were being watched…there was no choice. "There's no choice to make," Felicity found herself saying as her eyes locked with Oliver. "Draw back your bow."

She wasn't brave.

She wasn't anything, but done living such a screwed up life. Felicity had been happy with Ray, but her love for Oliver had distracted her from moving on and living a happy life with Ray. Now, even with Oliver as part of the League and the next in line to be Ra's al Ghul, Felicity still couldn't let him go. She loved two men and couldn't be with either. Maybe it was stupid, but Felicity just didn't want to live in the world anymore.

There had been too many deaths.

It felt like every death that Oliver held onto, Felicity's soul felt the weight of as well.

Robert Queen.

Yao Fei.

Shado.

Tommy Merlyn.

Moira Queen.

Sara Lance.

And then she thought about how much Starling had lost.

The Undertaking.

Slade's siege on the city.

Anna, Ray's fiancee.

The League's killing and destruction of the Arrow, Arsenal, Roy Harper, and Team Arrow.

Even if Roy wasn't dead, it felt like he was because he couldn't be there with them. It felt like the family that Felicity had slowly been building (without even knowing it) over the last few years had just completely shattered. Starling City had felt darker to her than the rest of the world since she'd joined Team Arrow, but she'd always seen the light…she'd always seen the GOOD that was there. She didn't see that anymore. All she could hope and pray were that the people that she loved that were out there in the world survived and lived happy lives.

Sarab released her, but she didn't move. He moved back to Oliver's side and she noticed that he was taking in their surroundings. Maybe he was trying to figure out how many watchers there were and how ready they were to act, if needed. It wasn't going to be needed. Felicity felt like she'd already sacrificed everything else, her life was hardly a thought.

It seemed like every rooftop around them lit up. It caught all of their attentions and then Felicity's focus was on what looked for a moment like a plane, but she realized that it was Ray in the ATOM suit. God, she didn't want him to get hurt. She'd never wanted to hurt him in any way. Felicity also didn't want him to feel like he'd failed her somehow, because he hadn't. He'd done everything he could to make her life better…and she loved him for that.

"I love you."

His words caught her attention immediately and she turned to see Oliver there, ready with his bow. Oliver HAD to do this. It had to be witnessed. She realized this and immediately started to process everything. Diggle, Roy, Thea, Laurel, Ray…none of them knew about this…but had Oliver shared his plan with someone else? Or was it merely coincidence?

"I love you, too," Felicity spoke and tears slide down her cheeks as she watched the arrow let loose. It never hit her, though, Barry was faster than the arrow. He'd stopped it as he'd put himself in between her and Oliver and then just let the arrow drop at their feet. Felicity couldn't breathe for a moment. She'd accepted death. She'd accepted everything and now…she just didn't know what to do.

Ray was right behind her a moment later, scooping her up. Felicity didn't even have time to think or process what was going on. Ray just took her and all she could do was cry and tell him "no" and "stop", but Ray didn't. She looked back and saw a red splattering on that rooftop.

* * *

"I don't understand."

"Neither do I."

Felicity was angry, not really at him…just at the situation, and she was confused. Nothing made sense. "You were THERE! I told you not to come after me!"

"Believe me, not going right after you was probably the hardest thing I've ever NOT had to do in my life," Ray told her. He looked completely heartbroken. Felicity immediately felt the need to apologize, but Ray didn't let her speak. "It wasn't my call…and you know…unless it's you…I'm used to making all the calls…but this time, it was out of my hands and I knew that it was something that I had to trust and believe in. You taught me that. You've taught me a lot of things this past year…" Ray paused for a moment and a small smile graced his lips. "Like that porcupines fart."

She couldn't stop the smile that spread across her face. She just hadn't expected him to say that. It had been nearly a whole year since she'd met Ray Palmer and their lives had changed so much…and so had their relationship. Felicity loved him. She couldn't be with him, though. It wasn't fair. The pain hit her again, in a huge tsunami size wave. Looking away, she pushed away the tears before she realized something. They were someplace unfamiliar. It had just hit her. There had just been too much to take in. "Ray, where are we?"

Ray just handed her a piece of paper that had coordinates.

"I don't understand."

He shrugged in response.

"You can't NOT know what's going on," Felicity insisted as she looked down at the coordinates and then looked around. "Someone had to have given this to you—Barry…" What was she missing? Felicity looked back to Ray. "After they took me, you called John."

Ray nodded. "He told me to call STAR Labs, to get in touch with Barry…that if the League WAS targeting you, that Barry was going to be the only one that was fast enough to get to you."

"But we're not at STAR Labs."

"No."

"Why are we here? Wherever HERE is?"

"Because we have to hide here now," Ray told her.

"What? Why?"

Ray motioned around and then turned on a monitor that immediately came to life with a news report. "And we're hearing reports that the Arrow has taken the life of a Palmer Tech employee. Other details on that employee's identity has not been released. We tried to reach out to the company and its CEO for a comment, but Doctor Palmer was unavailable. Sources are now wondering if it might not be the CEO himself."

"We're dead…"

"Apparently."

"Ray—"

"It's only temporary," Barry's voice said far too cheerily.

Felicity turned her attention to him. She didn't know whether to hug him or punch him. Both seemed like a good plan at the moment. "Why? What's going on? You better have some answers," she said a bit angrier than she'd intended.

Barry's hands immediately went up in defense. "Can I have happy Felicity back?"

"Can I have my answers?" she countered quickly.

"Has anyone told you that you're frightening when you're angry?" Barry asked.

"Barry—"

"I was just following orders," Barry told her. "Oli-I mean a PERSON gave them to me…I'm just following them."

"Oliver," Felicity breathed. "This is his plan?" She looked between Ray and Barry and could tell that Barry knew at least SOMETHING, while Ray honestly was just doing what he'd been told to do.

"I was told that you two would be okay staying here for a while…until things can calm down and you can be…undead," Barry explained. "Everything's stocked. You've got TV and internet," he said as he motioned around. "It's safe."

"What about the others? Diggle? Lyla? Sara? Thea? Roy? Laurel?"

"I thought Roy's dead?"

"He's not exactly…actually…dead," Felicity explained poorly. Obviously Oliver hadn't completely filled in Barry either.

"I'm supposed to get Diggle and his family here, too," Barry explained.

"And Laurel?"

Barry shrugged. "No orders on her."

"Her father," Ray spoke up. "Laurel wouldn't want to leave him."

And he was right.

"Are we good?" Barry asked, his attention on her. They were friends and obviously he was wondering if their friendship had been somehow changed because of this.

Felicity stared at him for a moment, searching his face for something else. "That's all you know?"

"That's it."

And he was telling the truth.

"For how long?"

"I don't know."

"Is it really Oliver under that hood?"

Barry just stared at her for a moment and she knew that he wasn't even sure how to respond to that question. Obviously there had been a bit of Oliver somewhere if he'd been able to get some kind of plan in place and to bring Barry in on it. "All I know is that he wanted you safe."

"He probably knew that you'd push Thea into hiding with Roy," Ray brought up.

He was right.

Oliver knew her. Felicity felt like she had to protect Thea, like Oliver would. That was WHY she'd gone to Nanda Parbat…or at least that was what she'd told Oliver at the time. She had told him that she had needed to go along to make sure that Thea got home okay. And she had. "What now?" Felicity asked.

"We wait," Ray told her.

"And hope," Barry added before disappearing in a flash.

* * *

The End.


End file.
